multi_universe_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia
She grew up knowing her mother Amazonian heritage and that her father was a journalist and a hero but she was unaware that her father was the legendary alien hero Superman and that she was half alien. She was raised by her mother and other Amazonians. She started training when she was young she was trained by her mother and other Amazonians and also Artemis who is also a very skilled amazonian and very close to her mom. As Thalia was growing up she was kept low profile to be protected from dangerous people who would take advantage of her and who would pose a threat to her mother. She started to show small signs of his powers during states of emotion which would sometimes be dangerous and uncontrollable but she had a better understanding of her emotions due to training with her mother. Thalia has great powers. She was taught by different people including some amazon teachers and a couple things by other heroes and vigilantes. Powers and Abilities Due to her unique heritage Thalia she has incredible powers. Thaila powers are more Amazonian than kryptonian ' '''Tribrid Physiology(Kryptonian,Amazonian,Demigoddess): Due to her Amazonian ,Kryptonian and demigod heritage Thalia possesses powers and abilities inherited from all lineages., Thalia possesses incredible supernatural powers, with far surpass those of any other Amazon and Kryptonian. Due to her heritage her kryptonian powers are different from other kryptonians who have absorbed solar radiation and she seems to have additional powers due to her heritage. It has been stated because of her unique heritage that her powers has the potential to exceed her fathers at his high levels. ' 'Solar Radiation Absorption: '''Thalia is able to absorb the light and radiation of stars & suns, mainly those of the yellow stellar spectrum. Her Kryptonian cells is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants her incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, super-speed, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. But due to her demigod heritage her kryptonian powers are different and more powerful than any kryptonian who has absorbed solar radiation. * '''Super Strength: '''Due to her heritage Thalia possesses incredible superhuman strength and is capable of handling tens of thousands of pounds. This allows her to deliver great punches and deliver great impact. She is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her. This Also her strength is augmented by solar energy she absorbed. * '''Super Speed: '''Thalia is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds due to her natural speed granted to her. She can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Thalia agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * '''Superhuman Reflexes : ' Thalia reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Thalia can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone and to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. '''Flight: '''Thalia is able to fly under her own power. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. I'''nvulnerability: '''Thalia body is nigh-invulnerable due to her superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure She is as durable as the earth. Thalia is under some circumstances resistant to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Due to her physiology, Thalia can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates. '''Superhuman Senses: '''All of Thalia senses are heightened to superhuman levels : Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) * '''Superhuman Hearing: '''Thalia has the ability to expand her hearing range, giving her the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reaches her. This also gives her incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing her to pick up noises from across the globe. she has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. * '''Super Vision: '''Due to her kryptonian heritage Thalia possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities * '''Telescopic Vision: '''The ability to focus her vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. '''Super-Breath: Thalia is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. ' Longevity/Immortality:' Due to her genetics Thalia will never die of old age and will age at a far more rate than humans and kryptonians . Solar Energy Generation: Unlike her father whose powers essentially make him a large rechargeable Solar battery,Thalia is a generator - her body appears to create pure Solar energy from her own cells at all times, storing it so that she can use it at will. However, if she abstains from using her powers for long enough, the energy in her body builds until she is seemingly forced to discharge it in some way, whether she wants to or not; this type of reaction has been shown to occur most frequently when she's in an emotional state. Divine Empowerment:Due to her demigod and Amazon heritage she was blessed with many gifts. * Healing: ''' * '''Divine Energy Generation: '''Due to being the granddaughter of Zeus. Thalia has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Olympian Gods, which she usually emits through his destructively powerful energy blasts and explosions, * '''Runes: '''Thalia can use divine runes to enhance her unique abilities or to use enhance abilities if her powers were to get taken away or dampen. Her runes seem to be similar to kryptonian language and angel tongue Abilities '''Expert hand-to-hand combatant: : 'Thailia is great combatant being taught by the some of the most highly train warriors in Themysicra and by her uncle Bruce who taught her some unique combat skills . '''Weapons Mastery: ' Thalia knows how to use various weapons '''Whip Mastery: Thalia is highly skilled in using a whip, able to use it to exert power and control over her enemies. Paraphernalia Equipment * 'Magic Whip Bracelet: '''She has a bracelet that can turn into a whip it was gifted to her by Hephaestus. * '''Swords: ' She has specially made swords Category:DC Category:Royalty Category:Hybrid Category:Demigoddess